


Natural Chemistry

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, Pheromones, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme prompt of Sex Pollen -“Doesn't matter how but these two end up together after some... dubious substance or what have you ends up on them.”
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	Natural Chemistry

“Okay, just – put the vial down, yes? We can talk about this. We are both reasonable people.” Yassen lowered his gun carefully to the side, holding out his other hand in a placating gesture.

Alex’s response was to raise the fragile glass tube higher above his head.

“Reasonable? The only reason your team hasn’t shot me yet is because you’re afraid of me dropping this thing.”

“Like I say. Reasonable. If I was unreasonable I would have shot you in the leg, and then you would be trapped in here with a group of very angry men you’d just doused with artificial pheromone. And you would be unable to run.”

Alex swallowed. He hated it when Yassen was three steps ahead of him.

“See, I reckon if I chuck this towards you, I’d still have time to get out the door before the vapour cloud reached me,” Alex countered. “Fancy getting a little closer to your colleagues?”

“Alex – ” Yassen took a step towards him. “Don’t do anything silly now.”

“Me? When have I ever done anything silly?” Alex took a corresponding step backwards, towards the door. 

“The answer to that question is exactly what worries me.”

Alex took another step and one of the men behind Yassen, keyed up and nervous, took the sudden movement as a threat and loosed off a shot. It went wide, but Alex retaliated instinctively by throwing the only weapon he had to hand.

The glass tube shattered on the concrete floor and Alex turned and fled towards the door. Luckily for him the majority of the opposing unit had recoiled in horror rather than just shooting him in the back. Unluckily for him, the one man who hadn’t flinched was Yassen, who picked up a nearby lab stool and hurled it across the room.

It caught Alex in the back of the legs and he went down hard. As he dragged himself up again he wondered if it was only his imagination that could feel a damp mist of droplets settling on his skin. This stuff was a weapons grade chemical, designed for maximum dispersal in a short time. It was almost certainly too late for him to be unaffected by it. All he could do was try and outrun any consequences.

He managed to get through the door and slam it in Yassen’s face but there was no way of locking it, and Alex wasted a precious second looking. He finally sped off down the corridor, hearing the door slam back against the wall behind him.

The knowledge of pursuit made him run faster. If it was the whole team – well. He’d be unlikely to survive whatever happened if they caught him. If it was only Yassen – Alex pushed away the thought. If he was lucky, Yassen would just shoot him instead. 

He took a corner at speed, misjudged it and took a painful blow to his shoulder. He staggered on, looking for somewhere to hide. He was temporarily out of sight of Yassen, but his options were limited. Would Yassen waste time searching, or assume he’d try to escape the building?

Alex gambled and pulled open the nearest door, closing it quietly behind him only just in time as booted feet rounded the corner.

The room he’d ducked into turned out to be a changing room for the lab staff, the only light filtering in from a run of narrow, high-level windows that outside were at pavement level. Alex frantically looked for somewhere to hide but he was too late. The door swung open again and there was Yassen, stalking towards him.

“Do you know what you just did?” Yassen demanded, clearly pissed off. “That was the only sample in the place and you smash it like it’s nothing!” He grabbed Alex angrily by the shoulders. “You have no training, no discipline, no – ” He broke off like he’d forgotten what he was going to say mid-sentence and just stared at him, frowning.

Alex stared back at him, wide-eyed. “You – might not have picked the best time to pick an argument,” he said tightly. 

“Oh shit.” Yassen said it quietly as realisation dawned and Alex shuddered. He was acutely aware of Yassen’s hands on him, warm through his shirt, his grip firm but not rough. Not yet.

“We can fight it,” Alex said hoarsely. 

“Yes.” Yassen made no move to let him go. “We can – if we leave – now, we – it will be alright.”

Alex nodded frantically. “You just turn around and walk out. Or I will. Easy.”

“Easy.” Neither of them had moved. Neither of them had even tried. Both of them were breathing hard.

“Yassen?” Alex was aware that Yassen appeared to be staring at his mouth and he licked his lips nervously. The grip on his shoulders immediately tightened. “Just – let me go, yeah? You don’t have to do this.”

Yassen blinked and shook himself, forced himself to let go and step back. “Run,” he breathed. “Alex, run, before I hurt you.” 

“Fuck.” Alex’s feet seemed to be rooted to the spot. “Fuck. _Fuck_.” 

He wasn’t sure which of them moved first but somehow they were in each other’s arms and kissing as hard as if they’d been fighting anyway. Yassen needed a shave and his stubble scraped against Alex’s smooth chin in a way that made him give an embarrassing whimper.

Yassen’s hands were under his shirt now, greedily exploring his skin, nails raking down his spine and Alex jerked forwards, pressing harder against him. 

“Yassen. Yassen, fuck.” Alex hardly knew what he was saying, all he knew was that he no longer cared about anything other than being pressed skin to skin with the man in his arms. He kissed him everywhere he could, lips, cheek, throat; open mouthed, biting kisses that made Yassen spin them round and slam Alex bodily against the nearest wall.

Alex groaned, grinding down against Yassen’s thigh which had been shoved roughly between his legs. Yassen ripped Alex’s shirt off over his head and threw it away and Alex yelped as he was pushed back against the cold painted wall. 

He made an attempt to take back the initiative, using the wall to give him leverage and pushing Yassen back, although by the way he kept a fierce hold of him it was clear this was no bid for freedom. 

Alex swept some of the lab coats and outdoor things from the closest rail off their hooks onto the floor and made a spirited attempt to tackle Yassen down onto them. This was, somewhat inevitably, doomed to failure and Alex ended up on his back with Yassen sitting astride him, taking the opportunity to peel off his own jacket, shirt and holster.

Alex couldn’t stop himself from pushing up into the pressure sitting on his groin. Lifting his head he could see the bulge in Yassen’s trousers and reached out, fingers stroking along the line of him. 

Yassen made a stifled noise and thrust sharply forward with his hips, sending a jolt of arousal through Alex that had him groaning out loud. He lay there and watched as Yassen unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly in what seemed to Alex to be maddeningly slow motion. 

Yassen knelt up enough to push down his trousers and pants, and Alex would have reached out to touch him but Yassen’s hands were on him now, unfastening his trousers and yanking them down with a lot less finesse than he’d used on his own.

Alex’s cock was hard against his stomach and Yassen promptly lay down on top of him, sliding against him, making Alex writhe with shamelessly abandoned arousal.

“Fuck me,” he breathed against Yassen’s ear, feeling his own cock throb at the thought. “Please. I need you inside me.”

Yassen bit down on his shoulder and Alex choked out a groan. “Please,” he begged. “Fuck, Yassen, I need – oh God.”

Yassen was working his way down Alex’s body, sometimes biting, sometimes kissing, sometimes licking, and the combination of sensations was enough to drive him almost to the edge. 

Yassen reached his groin and sucked down tantalisingly briefly on the head of Alex’s cock before sitting up. Ignoring Alex’s groan of protest he set about efficiently unlacing Alex’s boots and pulling them off along with his trousers and pants until Alex was sprawled naked on the heap of jumbled clothing. 

Alex couldn’t stop the shiver as Yassen crawled back over him, fear and anticipation and longing and lust all warring in his belly. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Yassen breathed against his ear, his cock sliding between Alex’s thighs. “I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to fill you, and you’re going to scream for me.”

Alex closed his eyes, another full-body shudder rippling through him. He felt Yassen push his legs further apart and opened his eyes again in time to see Yassen spit into his palm.

“Oh God.” It came out as a whisper and now Alex spread his legs wider without prompting, invitation and surrender all at once. 

Yassen leaned over him, spit-slick fingers disappearing between Alex’s legs and he arched his back as Yassen pushed inside him, forcing another embarrassing whimper from between his lips. 

Alex’s legs were shaking by the time Yassen withdrew his hand and wiped it carelessly on some unfortunate technician’s coat. He spat again, making a cursory attempt at lubrication, both of them knowing this was going to hurt Alex and neither of them caring. 

Biting down on his lower lip, Alex tried not to cry out as Yassen’s wet, hard, bare cock finally fucked into him. He wasn’t a virgin but this was a long way out of his current experience. It was also proportionately more incredible than anything he’d ever felt in his life.

Alex wrapped his legs around Yassen’s and his arms around his chest and pulled him closer, kissing him wildly and breathlessly as Yassen thrust deeper and harder and faster with every second that passed, making Alex see stars.

His own erection was trapped between their bodies, Yassen pressing down on it with every stroke until Alex was digging his fingernails into Yassen’s back in an effort not to come. 

In the end though it was Yassen who came first, making no attempt to hold himself back but merely taking his pleasure from Alex’s hot and trembling body with a greedy haste. It was this, the feeling of Yassen spilling inside of him, a last brutal thrust followed by a sudden hot wet rush that both tipped Alex over the edge and broke his last resolve.

It wasn’t – quite – a scream, but Alex let his head fall back and bellowed out a wordless noise of almost pained exultation as he finally came, hard, all over both of them.

He was hardly aware of Yassen pulling out and slumping down beside him. He felt dizzy and drained and was grateful for the arm that Yassen draped exhaustedly over him as he collapsed against him.

Alex felt wet, and raw, and more satisfied than he’d ever felt in his life. And then he slept.

–

When Alex woke two hours later he was cold, sore and stiff and lying in a pile of coats on a tiled floor. He also wasn’t alone. Yassen was lying next to him, and they were curled around each other in an embarrassingly intimate fashion.

Yassen stirred a second later and they both sat up warily. 

“Um.” Alex ran a hand through his hair, and winced as it hit a tangle. What the fuck was in his hair? Oh.

Yassen cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Alex didn’t think he’d ever seen him lost for words before, although it wasn’t as if he knew what to say either.

They got dressed in silence, Alex having to steal a t-shirt from one of the lockers because Yassen had ripped his own too badly taking it off him. 

“So – we never speak of this, right?” Alex said finally. He wasn’t sure what the expression was that passed over Yassen’s face before his usual impassive mask came down again. Relief, presumably.

“Right. Yes.” 

They regarded each other awkwardly. 

“We probably shouldn’t – leave together,” Alex said, although as the words came out he experienced a sudden spike of alarm that now the pheromone had worn off Yassen might be thinking about taking him prisoner, or seeking reprisals for destroying the sample. Yassen was armed, and he wasn’t. But Yassen merely nodded, as if accepting the sense of what he said, and walked slowly towards the door without another word. 

Once there though, he paused with his hand on the latch and stared at the door for several seconds before turning back. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “If I hurt you.”

Alex swallowed, and shook his head tightly. “It’s fine. I’m fine. It was – my fault, right?”

“Alex – ”

“No, I mean it. I mean – neither of us was thinking. At all. So it’s okay. Really.”

Yassen studied him intently, before relaxing a fraction. He gave a cautious nod. “Well. I’ll be seeing you, I suppose.”

“Inevitably.” Their paths did seem to cross an awful lot. 

Another nod, and Yassen was gone.

Alex let out a breath and sat down heavily on the nearest bench without thinking. 

And winced.

–

“So, that was a bust,” Alex announced, walking into Smithers’ workshop the next morning. 

“Yes, sorry about that. Faulty intel, can’t be helped.”

“I mean I didn’t mean to break the – what?” Alex stopped mid-sentence, derailed. “What was faulty intel?”

“The whole pheromone thing. Just a blind after all. Cover for what they were really producing, some kind of solvent they’d stolen the formula for from the North Koreans, and didn’t want them getting wind of. Should have guessed really, whole thing was far too much like science fiction.”

“But – wait. There never was a pheromone? Like, at all? That’s not – that’s not – ” 

“Not what?” Smithers looked round and frowned. “Alex are you alright? You’ve gone pale. Have you been working too hard?”

Feeling suddenly breathless Alex groped his way to a chair and sat down.

And winced.

–


End file.
